


tell me the story you'd like to hear

by growlery



Series: Summer Pornathon 2014 [7]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Characters Are in Fandom, F/F, Gen, Self-Indulgent, Team Gluttony
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-16
Updated: 2014-08-16
Packaged: 2018-02-13 00:53:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 619
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2130921
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/growlery/pseuds/growlery
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Elena is an artist. Mithian is the podficcer she has a stupendously huge crush on who asks her to make her cover art. Shenanigans ensue.</p>
            </blockquote>





	tell me the story you'd like to hear

**Author's Note:**

> for summerpornathon, the bonus challenge #5: bechdel test! this needs to be a whole big thing where they go to meet-ups and cons and get coffee when they're in the same cities and end up doing the long-distance online dating thing, but this is all i have in me right now.

**V** @ladyvivian  
@pixiedust I see you in my tumblr liking my sleepy hollow reblogs 

**Elena** @pixiedust  
@ladyvivian WHAT DO YOU EXPECT ME TO DO WHEN THEIR FACES ARE *RIGHT THERE*

 **Elena** @pixiedust  
.@ladyvivian is the WORST if you don’t hear from me after today it’s because she’s dragged me kicking and screaming into #sleepyhollow

 **bow** @youhavemybow  
@pixiedust Oh dear! Be strong, you can get through this. (It is a very charming show, though, for what it’s worth.)

 **Elena** @pixiedust  
@youhavemybow et tu brutus :( I don’t know how much longer I can last tbh. She keeps linking me to fic and goddammit she knows me too well.

 **V** @ladyvivian  
@pixiedust @youhavemybow psh, that was only phase one. when you come over I am tying you to my sofa and we’re going to marathon the series.

 **Elena** @pixiedust  
@youhavemybow SEEEEEEEEEEE I AM HELPLESS @ladyvivian

 **Elena** @pixiedust  
@youhavemybow (I only protest because I already have TOO MANY THINGS) (it does look horrifyingly like my thing) (shhhhh don’t tell V)

 **bow** @youhavemybow  
@pixiedust Haha, my lips are sealed! But, um, if you are at least a little interested, could I possibly ask if you’d be interested in making me >

 **bow** @youhavemybow  
@pixiedust cover art for a podfic I’m working on? I don’t know any artists in the fandom, and your work is always so beautiful. 

*

 **Elena**  
VEEEEEEEEEEEEE  
DID YOU SEE WHAT YOUHAVEMYBOW JUST TWEETED ME  
DID YOU  
DID YOUUUUUUUUUU

 **Vivian**  
y  
lots of people like your art  
bow is one of them  
this is not news

 **Elena**  
YES IT IS OMG SHE THINKS IT’S BEAUTIFUL  
SHE WNATS ME TO MAKE HER COVER AAAAAART

 **Vivian**  
sigh  
yes  
she does

 **Elena**  
v what do I even say to her  
I am unworthy

 **Vivian**  
first, stfu  
second, say yes if you want to and no if you don’t?

 **Elena**  
OFC I WANT TO

 **Vivian**  
well then

 **Elena**  
oh god what if I embarrass myself

 **Vivian**  
you’re already embarrassing yourself darling  
just reply to her  
it’s been more than 5min she probably thinks you hate her

 **Elena**  
shiiiiiiit

*

 **bow** @youhavemybow  
@pixiedust sorry if that was a bit presumptuous! it’s totally okay if you don’t want to, don’t feel pressured to say yes or anything  <333

 **Elena** @pixiedust  
@youhavemybow no, I’d love to! DM me a link to the fic, or you can email me this username @ gmail :)

*

 **from:** Mithian Nemeth  <mithian.nemeth@gmail.com>  
 **to:** Elena  <pixiedust@gmail.com>  
 **subject:** cover art

Hey! Thank you so much for offerring to do this, you are wonderful. Here is a link to the fic, and if you like I can send you what I have of the podfic so far? 

Thank you again,  
Mithian (youhavemybow)

 **from:** Elena  <pixiedust@gmail.com>  
 **to:** Mithian Nemeth  <mithian.nemeth@gmail.com>  
 **subject:** cover art

You’re very welcome! And that would be great, if you wouldn’t mind. 

Elena

 **from:** Mithian Nemeth  <mithian.nemeth@gmail.com>  
 **to:** Elena  <pixiedust@gmail.com>  
 **subject:** cover art

Here you go! It’s the raw recording and very rough, so do be gentle with me. 

*

 **Elena**  
VIVIAN  
VIVIAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAN

 **Vivian**  
so she’s emailed you then

 **Elena**  
from her WALLET NAME email  
vivian her name’s MITHIAN

 **Vivian**  
didn’t you already know that  
from when you internet stalked her  
like four months ago

 **Elena**  
....................................no

 **Vivian**  
what else did she say in this illustrious communication exchange

 **Elena**  
she sent me the raw file  
vivian  
I am going to get to hear what mithian’s voice acTUALLY SOUNDS LIKE

 **Vivian**  
/pets  
if you don’t check in in 10min i’ll assume you passed out from the intensity of your arousal  
just fyi

 **Elena**  
f u

 **Vivian**  
uh  
el?  
i was kidding yk  
el are you there  
ELENA  
ELENA STOP HAVING EARGASMS AND PAY ATTENTION TO ME

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [tell me the story you'd like to hear (the picture's worth a thousand words remix)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/7575718) by [sophinisba](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sophinisba/pseuds/sophinisba)




End file.
